Misunderstandings
by StormSong8
Summary: When Kallen walks in on an unsuspecting Lelouch and 'Zero,' her wrong idea of what's going on leads to difficulties for Lelouch and amusement for C.C.
1. In Which Lelouch Learns to Lock the Door

C.C. slipped the cape on over her Zero outfit, moving around to get it to fall just right. Lelouch went to sit down, already pulling off his uniform to change into something more comfortable.

"So? Think I can pull off Zero?" C.C. teased as she twisted her hair to fit under the mask.

Looking up from undoing his pants, Lelouch shook his head lightly at C.C.'s pose, pulled straight from one of his own speeches, hands on hips, chest out and head raised; it was an exact replica.

"Zero!" The door was thrown open, a stressed look upon the intruders face.

"Kallen?..." Lelouch answered slowly, a sinking feeling settling into his gut.

"Lelouch…" Kallen's expression went from miffed to dread. Lelouch slowly took in what the scene must have looked like to a sudden glance. There was Zero, mask and all, standing over Lelouch, who was currently undressing. In a room. With a bed. Alone. This was not going to be good.

"Umm…Kallen…" Lelouch, public speaker extraordinaire, stood lost for words.

Kallen's eyes were now darting around, looking for an escape, face very, very, red. "I…should be going." With that, she shot out the door, leaving two people, one highly amused, one sick to his stomach, standing in her wake.

~~~X~~~

_How did I get into this position? _A voice interrupted Lelouch's thoughts.

"Well, you had it coming. You should have known better. Anyone could have just walked in, and they did. It's your own fault, really. For a genius, you're not very smart when it comes to things like locking the door."

Lelouch sighed. "Do you really believe you can kick me any harder than I'm already kicking myself? Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to try to come up with an acceptable excuse for why I was undressing in front of Zero?"

C.C. laughed. "Well, on the bright side, I think she's convinced you're not Zero, if it's any help."

"Oh yes, tons." His tone was flat as he lay back down on the bed.


	2. In Which Lelouch Fails to Avoid Kallen

School. Lelouch was not exactly looking forward to it. Kallen, his one spanner in the works, was there, and avoiding her wasn't a choice; Milly had made sure of that by scheduling a meeting for the entire student council. So Lelouch had a choice. Play it dumb, and let Kallen make her own assumptions, or come up with a decent excuse. Lelouch, strategist that he was, would normally go with the latter; however, he had a problem. He had absolutely no reason to be in the same place as Zero. He'd gone through everything he could think of; kidnapping, extortion, acquaintanceship, everything. But none of it fit. He would just have to hope Kallen would dismiss it or be too embarrassed to bring it up.

~~~X~~~

No such luck. As soon as he got to school, he felt her staring at him in the same way as when he'd first made her suspicious due to his mistake with the geass. That critical, suspicious glare that made that sick feeling he had finally put to the back of his stomach come rushing back. This was not his day. He hoped the look had more to do with his choice of companions then with his relationship with said companions. Explaining why he was conversing with Zero, of all people, was difficult enough to explain without Kallen believing they were close enough for Lelouch to know Zero's identity. However, if what he believed her impression was turned out to be right…

"Lelouch!" Kallen called, only the slightest hint of accusation in her voice, "can I talk to you for a moment after the Student Council meeting?"

"Of course…" Lelouch replied, wishing his stomach would stop moving around in a very non-proper anatomical way.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! It keeps me sane. And I apologize for the perpetually short chapters, but it allows me to update more often. Often being very subjective.<p> 


	3. In Which Little is said Very Rapidly

**So I've been asked during what time period this is taking place. To be honest, all I know is that it is before the end of the first series. It's been awhile since I watched Code Geass, so I don't remember the order very well, so forgive any inaccuracies. If you have any timeline ideas, please tell me.**

Lelouch waited. He was trying his best not to look too anxious, but since his hands wouldn't stop shaking, he hid them in his pockets and leaned against the wall. Kallen had told him to meet her there, and he was taking the time to collect his thoughts. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, he watched her come, her no-nonsense expression plain to see.

"Lelouch." Lelouch let her speak first, attempting to get a feel for what she was thinking.

"Kallen." He responded in the same tone, hoping to give nothing away.

An awkward pause ensued, each hoping that the other would speak, and neither willing to say their thoughts first. Kallen, however, broke the silence.

"Listen." She waited a second, than took a deep breath and continued. "I understand that it's probably a bit bold of me to ask you this directly, I mean, what you do and who you associate with in your free time is your business, and your orientation isn't that important, it's not like I care or anything, it's just that-" She stopped to take another breath, as she had said this all very fast, and Lelouch took advantage of the short break to launch his defense.

"Kallen, I know you don't approve of-" While Lelouch had meant to say 'me being around Zero'; he was abruptly cut off by a rather flustered Kallen assuming she had been offensive somehow.

Waving her arms around wildly, as if to take back what she had said, Kallen burst out with a confused and non-coherent: "It's not that I have anything wrong with you liking guys, I mean, you can do what you want, if that's what you like, than I don't have anything against it, there's nothing odd about it, but perhaps you should clear this up with the girls in our school. But then you would have the boys chasing you… I just think that maybe you should pick your…partners a little better, Zero's known for being dangerous and you could get hurt and does he take off his mask when you guys, you know…" She stopped, unable to continue due to her attempts to tactfully breach the topic failing.

Lelouch, too stunned to say anything for a few seconds, was trying, (and failing) to keep the redness from his face. He had not planned on being taken for gay. If Kallen told anyone… Wait for a second. Why was he more worried about what people thought of him than if people thought he was acquaintances with Zero? He had to clear this up, and quickly, before it leaked.

"It's not how you think. I'm not actually…" Then the reality of what Kallen had said hit him. "Does Zero take off his mask? How should I know? It's not like we were about to sleep with each other!"

Kallen's face, and now Lelouch's as well, were turning a bright shade of crimson. Lelouch was slowly becoming aware of the fact that he was only succeeding in digging a deeper hole than had been there before.

At the sound of a ring, Kallen reached into her pocket to take out a phone, quickly taking a glance at the name and turning to look at Lelouch, a frantic yet apologetic look on her face. "I need to take this call; we'll figure it out later, okay?" With that, she took off sprinting across the yard, not bothering to put on her sick façade as she normally did at school.

Lelouch was beginning to wonder how in the world he was having so much trouble explaining one small incident of minor importance. It would have to wait though; Kallen was much too busy concerning herself with matters relating to the Black Knights to try and figure out how her school friend and Zero were acquainted.


End file.
